


[podfic] Some Thought

by burnhamofvulcan



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Image, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan
Summary: Podfic for DictionaryWrites's "Some Thought""'Hm. Well. I might– I might lose some weight, dearheart, that’s all.'Crowley raised his head, his lips downturning at their edges, his brow furrowing in what seems to be genuine perplexity.'Oh,' he said."





	[podfic] Some Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794305) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



  
_cover art by[burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)_

**Text:** [Some Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794305)

 **Author:** [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites)

 **Reader:** [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)

 **Length:** 6:23

 **Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sd4q5xvchxftaqx/some_thought.mp3/file) | [audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/de6ohblnzomitlo/01_some_thought_1.m4b/file)  


**Stream on Soundcloud:**

**Author's Note:**

> a pattern? with the works I'm choosing to podfic? maybeso.gif
> 
> Thanks to DictionaryWrites for letting me use his fic & for writing so much great fic for this fandom. 
> 
> Image in cover art is from a 1903 painting, _Interior with a Girl Reading_ , by Carl Holsøe. 
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://chubbyaziraphale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
